dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MustacheUnicorn64/Quiz Thing
Yo. 1) Put your iTunes on shuffle. Give me the first 6 songs that pop up. '''Yeah, about that... To this day I still don't have an iTunes. 2) '''If you could meet anyone on this earth, who would it be? '''Can it be dead people? I'm gonna say yes. I'd meet my great grandparents. 3) '''Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 23, give me line 17. '''Son by Lois Lowry: "Then she returned the tray to its rack and reached for the next one." lol, not the most interesting line... 4) '''What do you think about most? '''I don't even know. Everything. 5) '''Ever had a poem or song written about you? No, but in like 4th grade my friend nominated me to be a saint. xD 6) Do you have any strange phobias? 'This isn't really strange, but I'm terrified of bugs and needles. I don't like blood either. 7) '''What's your religion? '''Catholic. 8) '''If you are outside, what are you most likely doing? '''Going for a walk or playing tennis. 9) '''Simple but extremely complex. Favorite band? '''I don't even have one. 10) '''What was the last lie you told? '"What's up?" "Nothing." 11) '''Do you believe in karma? '''Sometimes. Mostly yes. 12) '''What does your username mean? '''Well, um... Not really anything..? I like mustaches and unicorns, and 64 is my favorite number. 13) '''What is your greatest weakness; your greatest strength? '''Weakness: I'm lazy and I procrastinate a lot. Strength: Even though I procrastinate, I always get stuff done. Thoroughly. And I'm a pretty good artist, too. 14) '''Who is your celebrity crush? '''Can it be a girl crush? Demi Lovato. And Jennifer Lawrence. 15) '''How do you vent your anger? '''Just, like, talking to people I trust. My personality is so different when I'm angry though. 16) '''Do you have a collection of anything? '''No, but I used to collect rocks and bottle caps. 17) '''Are you happy with the person you've become? '''Yes! :) 18) '''What's a sound you hate; sound you love? '''I absolutely cannot stand when people scratch their fingernails on a black board. 19) '''What's your biggest "what if"? '''What if people at school find my wiki account. 20) '''Do you believe in ghosts? How about aliens? '''Ghosts: Absolutely. Aliens: I don't even know. Probably not. 21) '''Stick your right arm out; what do you touch first? Do the same with your left arm. '''Right arm: my couch. Left: a pillow. :P 22) '''Smell the air. What do you smell? '''Nothing... 23) '''What's the best vacation you’ve ever been on? '''Probably when we went to Colorado a few years ago. I haven't really been on any amazing vacations. 24) '''Favorite book? Book series? '''I don't know. 25) '''To you, what is the meaning of life? '''I don't know. It would take me a while to decide. 26) '''Do you drive? If so, have you ever crashed? '''I don't drive. And I don't really remember if I've ever been in a crash, but I feel like I have. 27) '''What was the last movie you saw? '''In theaters, Gravity. But I watched Forrest Gump on tv a few days ago. 28) '''What's the worst injury you've ever had? '''I almost broke my nose when I was 5. 29) '''Do you have any obsessions right now? '''No. But once Dance Moms starts back up I'll probably be obsessed with that again, unless the new season is really bad or something. 30) '''Ever had a rumor spread about you? '''YES. I'd tell you the whole story but I'm afraid someone I know in real life will see it. Even though that's very unlikely. And it's hard to tell a story like that without using names, and obviously I wouldn't wanna do that without people's permission. 31) '''Do you tend to hold grudges against people who have done you wrong? '''If they don't apologize, yes. If they do, usually no. But whether they apologize or not it affects my feelings about that person. 32) '''What is your astrological sign? '''Virgo. 33) '''What's the last thing you purchased? '''I don't remember. I haven't bought anything with my own money in a long time. 34) '''Describe yourself in one word/phrase. '''So much different than I was 2 years ago. 35) '''In a relationship? '''No. :P 36) '''How many relationships have you had? '''None. Because I'm really cool. 37) '''Dream job? '''Math teacher or artist. 38) '''Where is your best friend? '''I don't even know who my best friend is. 39) '''What were you doing last night at 12 AM? '''Sleeping. 40) '''Are you the kind of friend you would want to have as a friend? '''It's hard to say, because my personality is so different depending on who I'm with. When I'm around my school friends, yes. I think. 41) '''You are walking down the street on your way to work. There is a dog drowning in the canal on the side of the street. Your boss has told you if you are late one more time you get fired. What do you do? '''I would save the dog. 42) '''What’s a song that always makes you sad when you hear it? '''The song from Open Waters. I have no idea why. 43) '''What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it? '''I don't know.. 44) '''In your opinion, what makes a great relationship? '''Aahhhh these questions are too hard. 45) '''Cutest couple (not personal)? '''I would say JennaMarbles and Max, but they broke up. So JoshJepson and N3rdsTheWord. :3 46) '''Can insanity bring on more creativity? '''Most of the time, yes. 47) '''What is the single best decision you have made in your life so far? '''I have no idea. 48) '''Favorite movie? '''Home Alone. :D 49) '''Favorite actor? Actress? '''I'm so sorry for all these indecisive answers. But I don't have one. 50) '''Basic question: what's your favorite color/colors? '''Purple. But I also love turquoise. 51) '''What is your current desktop picture? '''It's a slideshow of Minecraft screenshots. 52) '''If you could press a button and make anyone in the world instantaneously explode, who would it be? My first thought was Mitt Romney, but that probably wouldn't be the best choice. xD 53) What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth on? I'm afraid to tell the truth on like half the questions people ask me. That's why I hate the game truth or dare. I always pick truth because some of the dares people do are so embarassing, but then I never want to answer the questions. 54) You accidentally eat some radioactive vegetables. They were good, and what's even cooler is that they endow you with the super-power of your choice! What is that power? Mind reading. :D 55) You can re-live any point of time in your life. The time-span can only be a half-hour, though. What half-hour of your past would you like to experience again? Wait, so, when I re-live a thing, do I have the mindset and knowledge I had back then, or what I have now? If it's what I have now, I'd re-live any point in kindergarten or 1st grade just to see what it's like when I actually have the capacity to think about stuff. 56) You can erase any horrible experience from your past. What will it be? The entire 5th and 6th grade. 57) Ever played a sport? Yes, I play tennis. I used to play basketball, and I kinda sorta play golf. And I think I did this mommy-and-me gymnastics thing when I was really little. 58) You just got a free plane ticket to anywhere. You have to depart right now. Where are you gonna go? Italy or Hawaii. 59) '''Ever been on a plane? '''Yeah. 60) '''Mac or PC? iPhone or Galaxy? '''Mac, but I don't really have a strong opinion about it. I don't know for iPhone or Galaxy. Category:Blog posts